Natten när barndomen försvann
by Beael
Summary: Att se sin vän försvinna under världens tyngds är det värsta som man kan uppleva. Tredje i serien "Bröder i allt utom blodet".


Tredje i serien "Bröder i allt utom blodet". Lämna en **review **och berätta vad du tyckte, oavsett om du tyckte att det var fantastiskt eller riktigt dåligt.

* * *

><p>Minuterna innan den tredje turneringsuppgiften skulle börja hämtade professor McGonagall Harry från Gryffindorbordet. Han var blek men såg beslutsam ut och Ron kände så väl igen den minen. Det var det uttrycket han hade varje gång han skulle göra något farligt, som han var övertygad om var rätt. Utom att den här gången, tänkte Ron, den här gången var Harry tvungen till det han skulle göra och hade inget annat val än att följa efter McGonagall ut ur salen medan all elever följde honom utan att dölja att de stirrade.<p>

Mrs Weasley såg mycket nervös ut när familjen Weasley och Hermione satte sig ner på främsta raden. Labyrinten såg hotfull ut och Ron såg att även hans mamma upptäckt detta. Hon tittade på Harry samtidigt som hon bet på en hårslinga och försökte låtsas som om hon inte alls oroade sig.

När Bagman ropade in Harry och Cedric, tätt följt av Krum och sedan Fleur, i labyrinten jublade publiken men snart satt de flesta tysta och lyssnade spänt på ljuden som sipprade ut. Harry hördes inte, han var tyst och rörde sig framåt. Det var inte förrän efter nästan en halvtimme som man kunde höra något alls från de inne i labyrinten och vid den tiden hade de som satt kvar utanför hunnit bli ganska nervösa. Ron såg hur blek Hermione var och att döma av hur hon såg på honom var han själv lika blek.

Runt den här tiden såg de Fleur stappla ut stöd av Flitwick och McGonagall. Hon hade blivit lamslagen, visslades det och Ron fann sig själv sitta och bita på sina naglar. Han kunde inte hjälpa det, trots att han visste hur skicklig Harry var så oroade han sig. Det var hans bästa vän som var där inne, bland Merlin vet vad för otäcka saker.

Efter det att Krum tagits ut ur labyrinten var det tyst i nästan en halvtimme, sedan började viskningarna. Cedric och Harry borde ha kommit ut ur vid det laget och man kunde se hur domarna oroat viskade med varandra. Karkaroff försvann, man antog att han skulle se till sin deltagare, men han kom inte tillbaka.

"Ron?" viskade Hermione svagt. "Tror du att han är okej?"

Ron vågade inte svara av rädsla att hans röst skulle brista, han kunde känna hur hans hjärta bankade och omedvetet fattade han tag om Hermiones hand. Han behövde stödet för att han skulle orka.

Han hade varit rädd många gånger. Han hade oroat mig över syskon och vänner. Han hade gråtit, även om han inte vill erkänna det för Hermione. Men han hade aldrig varit så rädd som han var den kvällen.

Plötsligt, från ingenstans, dök de upp. De landade på marken båda två, men Ron såg bara sin bästa vän och han låg stilla utan att röra sig. Vid Merlin, han rörde sig inte. Hermione snyftade högt men Ron hörde henne inte genom sin skräck. Han kunde inte vara död. Inte Harry "Pojken-Som-Överlevde" Potter. Ändå låg han där, stilla.

För ett ögonblick var han säker på att Harry var död. Han ville inte tro det, ändå såg han bevisen framför mig. Så började folk skrika runt omkring oss och Dumbledore reste på sig. Det tog honom en evighet att vända på Harry och när han gjorde det kunde Ron trots avståndet se lättnaden i hans ögon och den rödhåriga pojken andades ut. Sedan såg såg skräcken som omedelbart ersatte den och tog så mycket större plats. Han mumlade någonting som Ron inte kunde höra med han hade känt den skadade pojken tillräckligt länge för att kunna se vad han sa.

"Han är tillbaka."

Ron tog sig inte tid för att ta reda på vem det var som var tillbaka för han visste redan. Voldemort hade kommit tillbaka och på något sätt hade hans bästa vän sett det. Merlin.

Så kunde han inte se något längre och nästa gång han skymtade platsen där Harry dykt upp igen hade både turneringskämparna försvunnit. Ron skämdes, men för tillfället brydde han sig inte om vad som hänt med Hufflepuff-killen. Det ända han ville var att leta reda på pojken med blixtärret och få reda på att han var okej, att det bara varit Rons egen fantasi som hade tolkat orden vännen mumlat.

Någon timme senare satt Ron i tystnad tillsammans med Hermione, Charlie och sin mamma vid en bäddad säng när dörren öppnade.

På de få timmar som de varit ifrån varandra hade Harrys ögon förlorat sin glans och de hade blivit äldre; han hade blivit äldre. När han kom in i sjukhusflygeln såg han så ofantligt trött ut, som en gammal man, som om han sett saker som ingen borde se. Han såg inte längre ut som sina fjorton år, han såg ut som någon som hade hela världens öde på sina axlar.

Rons bäste vän, den första som sett honom för den han var, hade försvunnit. Det var fortfarande Harry och det var fortfarande den han kunde prata om allt med, men han såg så trött ut. Det var smärta bortom allt annat, att se sin vän så.

"Jag är bara så trött", mumlade Harry innan han somnade.

I det ögonblicket lovade Ron att aldrig svika sin vän, att alltid finnas där när han var behövd.

Han svek det löftet.


End file.
